One Twilight Hill
by TwilightSy
Summary: The Tree Hill Ravens from Tree Hill North Carolina are headed to the national basketball championship and this year it just happens to be being held at Forks High School in the small rainy town of Forks Washington. Come along for the ride as ten human children unknowingly enter a world of vampires and werewolves. Twilight canon pairing.
1. Chapter 1

A quick note before the ONE TWILIGHT HILL

This is a combining of two worlds, both Twilight and One Tree Hill, the main characters and their relationships are true to their worlds. We're just combining the sand from both sandboxes so the characters can play together. Please even if you aren't a One Tree Hill fan give this story a shot, it's a lot of fun. We have made some minor changes to some of the characters and time lines to make it a little easier to write and a little more fun.

The Twilight pairings are as followed Edward~Bella Rosalie~Emmett Alice~Jasper Carlisle~Esme Jake~Nessie Seth~Erin(My character from Shooting Star)

The One Tree Hill pairings are as followed Nathan~Haley Skillz~Bevin Lucas~Peyton

Other One Tree Hill characters in this story Brooke, Rachel, Jake, Mouth

One Twilight Hill is being written but two writers, AllLayton and TwilightSy. AllLayton is writing the One Tree Hill parts and I'm writing the Twilight

Summery

The Tree Hill Ravens from Tree Hill North Carolina are headed to the national basketball championship and this year it just happens to be being held at Forks High School in the small rainy town of Forks Washington. Come along for the ride as ten human children unknowingly enter a world of vampires and werewolves.

This first chapter is all One Tree Hill which is why we've posted both Chapter One and two. Please read and Review. Let us know if we should continue on or not.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Nathan and Lucas Scott stood in the gym their mouths gapping open as Coach Whitey Durham continued his speech about Nationals. "So this year's competition is going to be held in Forks, Washington."

"Forks, Washington? Where the hell is Forks, Washington?"

Whitey chuckled at Nathan's question having had much the same reaction himself when he'd received the invitation. "It's on the other side of the country, Nathan," he told him. "You know north of California but south of Canada," he explained with an eye roll.

Nathan smirked at the older man, "I know where Washington State is Coach, it's just a strange place to be holding a national basketball championship."

"Are the cheerleaders coming again this year?" Tim, one of the other players asked, interrupting the geography lesson.

Whitey sighed, "As always, the Tree Hill Ravens cheerleading squad will be joining us if they can raise the funds for their own transportation to the event. The cheerleaders are not my responsibility," he huffed changing the conversation back to the team. "Now you boys know how this works. You can either stay in a hotel or we can make arrangements for you to billet. Hotel rooms would, as always, be paid for by the student or students involved. The State of North Carolina and the school board would rather take advantage of the kind people of Forks with their offer to house players at no charge to them. Please let me know what you decide to do. Since the tournament is being held on the other side of the country and we're taking the train, we'll be leaving the Thursday before the start of the competition,"he told them. "Are there any questions?"

"And we're taking the train because…?" one of the new players asked.

"If man was meant to fly, he'd have been born with wings," Whitey growled, a shiver running up his back. "Any other stupid questions?" he looked around at his players who shook their heads negatively and he ended the practice. "Hit the showers, we're done for the day."

"Do you think Whitey left the information about Nationals until the last minute because he doesn't want the girls to come?" Tim pouted as they entered the locker room.

"He does this every year, Tim, and every year the cheerleaders go with the team. They're expected to be there too," Nathan reminded him before he turned to his brother, "So are you going to billet or do we split on a hotel room for the week?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders, "If Peyton is coming, I want a room of my own," he chuckled.

Nathan held up his fist and his brother knocked his against it, "I'm hoping Haley and Peyton will share too," he winked.

"We should get right on that," Lucas replied not wanting Brooke to make other arrangements for their girls. "Do you think Jagielski's gonna be able to come?"

"Skills!" Nathan called out.

"What up Scotts?"

"Is Jagielski coming to Nationals?"

Skills shrugged his shoulders, "I talked to him 'bout it last night. His cast come off yesterday and he be kinda stiff so he don't know if he be able to play at the tourney."

"As much as I'd like to have him on the court, I'd much rather he came and kept the Brookie Monster off my girl's back. This isn't going to be like the Sparkle Classic where she made it impossible for me to spend any time alone with Peyton," Lucas growled. "I need him to distract her so she's not focused on what I'm doing with my girlfriend."

Skills nodded his head in agreement, "Sho nuff. Brooke be makin' it hard on all us since you dump her ass an' hook up wit Skinny Girl."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," Lucas said coming off as less than sincere when he grinned to himself about getting away from Tree Hill with Peyton. Larry, Peyton's father, had come home from sea a few weeks ago to spend time with her so they'd not been able to spend any time alone together and were both feeling it.

Nathan chuckled at the look on his brother's face, "Larry still in town?"

Lucas gave his brother a dirty look, "Laugh it up little brother. It was awesome of him to offer to let me stay at their place after Mom left but coming back to Tree Hill to spend time with Peyt…really?"

Nathan laughed, "Larry's no idiot, Luke. Peyton's emancipated and can do whatever the hell she wants; he's just trying to run a little interference. Larry's been back almost as long as your Mom's been gone that was no accident."

"Yeah you may be right, Nate."

With their showers over, the boys went back into the gym to meet up with the others. "Rivercourt?" Lucas asked raising his eyebrows at the small group. He looked around and noted all the nodding heads "See you all in a few."

Splitting up, they disappeared into the parking lot to get into their cars for the short trip to the public basketball court; Lucas making his way across the lot made a quick call to Jake to inform him of the impromptu gathering.

Ten minutes later, the group reformed and Nathan opened the meeting of the group of friends. "This is really starting to feel like a club with these little meetings we keep having outside of school. People are going to start getting the wrong impression and think we're up to no good," he smiled as the others laughed at the truth behind his words. "Okay so we need a plan for Nationals, people. Hales, did you grab the map out of the car?"

She nodded as she unfolded the map on the worn asphalt, "Forks, Washington is here," she said pointing to the small town's location on the Pacific coast.

"Whitey not kiddin' 'round when he say it be on the other side of the country, man," Skills said in awe. "It's gonna take fo eva to get there."

"It's about an eight hour flight including a stopover in Chicago where we'd have had to change planes. We'd have landed in Port Angeles," Haley told them knowledgably pointing to that city on the map, "and it's just under an hour's drive from there to Forks."

"Where did you find the time to look all that up, Tutor girl? We just found out tonight where the tournament is going to be held," Brooke asked amazed by her friend's readiness to answer their questions.

Haley pulled out her iPhone and wiggled it at her, "There's an app for that." Everyone laughed. "However, since Whitey won't fly and we're taking the train, it's more like two days from here to there. We still end up in Port Angeles and have to drive from there but this could prove to be way more fun than flying would have been."

"So are we billeting this year?" Peyton asked nervously looking at her boyfriend and crossing her fingers behind her back that he was going to say they were staying at a hotel.

He winked at her, "I'm going to book a room at whatever hotel is available. Does anyone else need one?" Lucas chuckled as he looked around him. "Okay, so I need to book one for me and Nate, Haley and Peyton, Brooke and Bevin…"

"Skills and I," Jake said joining them.

"Tim and Vegas, Rachel and Theresa," Lucas finished marking all the information down on a piece of paper he'd pulled out of his gym bag. "I'll book this on my card and you can all pay me later, cool?" The group nodded.

Nathan took on a serious look, crossing his arms over his chest, "We cannot have a repeat of last year," he said looking directly at Tim and Vegas who had caused a hell of an uproar the previous year in Buffalo. "Whitey will have a coronary if you two do something that stupid again and I can guarantee Coach will have us on the next train back to Tree Hill whether the tournament's over or not. I personally don't care who any of you sleep with while we're there," he said looking at all of them now, "I just don't want to have to see it."

"I'm with Nate on that one," Haley said turning her nose up at the two responsible for the school's embarrassment at the New York competition.

"You're lucky Whitey is even letting you two idiots go," Peyton added tucking herself under Lucas' arm and glaring at Brooke who was eyeing him hopefully.

"You guys just need to get over it. We made a mistake. It won't happen again," Vegas offered.

"See that it doesn't," Jake and Lucas said together.

"Is there any other business?" Rachel asked chuckling at how official these little meetings had become. When no one offered up anything for further discussion, she said, "I'm gone. Anyone need a lift?" Theresa, Tim, and Vegas followed her to the car.

"Alright now that those idiots are gone, let's make some real plans," Nathan smirked. "You good to go, Jake?"

"My cast is off," he said holding up the arm. "it's a little stiff but I still may be in a position to play and if not, I'd rather watch you guys than be stuck here while you're having a blast in Washington."

"Glad to hear it man," Lucas said heartily. "And maybe you can help keep Brooke off my back," he muttered so only Jake would hear him. The other boy gave a slight nod of his head in acknowledgement and they bumped fists.

While the girls made lists of who was responsible for what and the things that were needed for the eight of them, Haley suddenly realized that someone had been missing from their number. "Mouth! We forgot to count him," she said interrupting the conversations that were going on around her.

"Shit! You're right. I'll make sure to book a room for him too," Lucas agreed.

Peyton who had been online on her phone checking out hotels in Forks looked at Lucas, "We may have to billet after all, baby."

"Why?" he asked putting one of her soft blonde curls behind her ear.

"Forks only has a few hotels and a couple of bed and breakfasts and I'll bet the rooms are going fast; it's a small town of just over 3100 people. There's ten teams in the tournament coming from out of state and as many squads and their coaches, that's nearly 300 people right there…plus chaperones," she said dejectedly.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, let's go take care of this right now," he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her temple, rolling his eyes at the glare he was getting from Brooke. It had been over a year; it was time the girl got over herself. "Come on, Blondie," Lucas said taking Peyton's hand as they made their way toward her car."I'll let everyone know what's going on tomorrow at school. Later!" The blondes climbed into the vintage comet and disappeared down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is all Twilight.

Please read and review!

Chapter 2

Bella grabbed the flyer from off the front of her locker for the third time in as many days, "Another notice for that stupid basketball thing going on next week," she grumbled crumpling up the piece of paper and throwing it on the floor. "I don't even like basketball, so why are these stupid things always hanging on my locker?"she groaned. Everyone chuckled at the over reaction of one Isabella Cullen.

"Come on love, let's go home," Edward soothed draping his arm over her shoulders as they made their way toward the parking lot.

"I don't understand why you get so worked up about sports," Nessie giggled as she and her boyfriend, Jake, trailed behind her parents.

"That would be a story for another time," Edward, her father, said before his brother Emmett could start ribbing his wife about how clumsy she was in her human life. When they reached their cars everyone piled in and headed for home. "Esme's waiting for us," he told Bella, Alice and Jasper as they drove toward their massive nine bedroom mansion. "She's really excited about something but she's being very careful not to think of why."

Pulling into the garage a few minutes later, Jasper laughed, "Oh my, is she ever; I can feel her excitement radiating off her from here."

"How was your day, dears?" Esme asked them when they entered the house.

"Good thanks," Nessie replied hugging her and giving her a peck on the cheek. "How was yours?"

She smiled excitedly, "It was great!" She looked around at her ever growing family, "Is everyone here?"

"Yep, all present and accounted for," Emmett announced being the last one to join them.

"Excellent," she beamed turning toward the living room and motioning for her family to follow her. "Coach Clapp called today and it seems they're looking for people who'd be willing to billet a few of the basketball players or cheerleaders that are going to be in Forks for the National Basketball Championships next week and," she took an unneeded breath, "I told him we could house ten; five boys and five girls."

The room fell silent as the adopted siblings looked blankly at one another before Edward broke the silence, "Esme, I don't mean to be insolent but do you really think that's wise?"

"Yeah its not like we have normal high school sleeping arrangements," Emmett winked at Rosalie.

Edward rolled his eyes at his brother, "I was referring to the fact only four of us actually sleep," he turned his attention back to his mother. "How's it all going to work? It may prove difficult to keep our 'secret' from ten human children."

"That's easy my darling son," she patted his cheek endearingly. "We have to put our acting skills to the ultimate test," she smirked devilishly, "And let's not forget we'll need to shop and redecorate."

"Shop!" Alice squealed clapping her hands excitedly.

As the conversation turned from housing ten teenagers to shopping; Jake and Seth had made their way into the kitchen while Jasper, Emmett and Edward fired up the newest gaming system and Bella and Rosalie left to hunt.

"So what's the plan?" Alice asked, as she and her two shopping partners, Nessie and Erin, waited for Esme's answer.

"Well, the first order of business is getting the rooms set up as if human teenagers live here and not married couples," Esme informed them. "I believe that we should set it up as if Bella, Rosalie and you, Alice, share one room; leaving; Nessie and Erin in the other as they are the youngest and really do have to sleep."

"We can get what we're looking for in Seattle," Alice announced.

Esme smiled at her sweetly, "Well, why don't we head in to Seattle and get shopping."

Nessie and Erin cheered getting up off the couch.

"Jake, I'm heading into Seattle with Aunti Alice, Erin and Grandma," Nessie told him as she entered the kitchen where he was finishing up his snack of three club sandwiches.

"Do you want me to come?" he asked hoping she would turn him down.

"No you're safe," she teased. "See yah when I get back."

"I'm going too," Erin told Seth who was still eating, "and no you don't have to come either."

The look of relief quickly crossed his face before the anxiety of being away from her took its place, "You'll be careful, right?" he asked anxiously; having only imprinted on Erin recently, he wasn't accustomed to being away from her yet.

Erin laughed lightly, "Of course, I will; besides whose going to hurt me when I'm with two vampires and a hybrid?"

"True," he admitted relaxing a little.

Jake and Seth walked them to the door.

"I love you," Seth whispered pulling Erin in for a kiss.

"I love you too. I'll see you in a couple of hours," she said before heading for Esme's car.

Jake brushed a loose curl behind Nessie's ear before placing his finger under her chin so she'd look up at him, "I'll be waiting for you. If you need me, call." Nessie nodded and stood on her tippy toes giving Jake the hint he needed to bend down and kiss her already. "So impatient," Jake chuckled bending down to capture her lips with his. His tongue traced along her bottom lip begging for entrance. When their tongues met there was no one else in the world but them, until Alice blew the horn.

"Come on already," she yelled from the passenger's seat.

They broke apart reluctantly. "See you when you get home," he kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you more," Nessie smirked, "I'll be back before bed."

The drive to Seattle was fast and the ladies enjoyed themselves immensely. They talked about school, relationships and the students they were going to billet, until they pulled up in front of the large furniture store. Once inside, it was all business and Esme took over. She knew what she was looking for and wouldn't be swayed.

A man in a gray suit approached as soon as they were completely through the door, "Hello, my name Joseph Levy. Is there anything I can help you ladies find this evening?"

"Hello, I'm Esme Cullen and these are my daughters, Alice, Erin and Renesmee," she motioned to each of them as she spoke. "I'm looking for two sets of wooden double wide bunk beds. I require one set in white and one in the dark stain, three matching double beds per color and 2 nine drawer dressers as well as 2 six drawer, 1 in each color." He led them toward the bedroom furniture section of the store. "I'll require the mattresses for the beds as well," Esme smiled.

"Alright, and are you looking in any particular price range?"

"I don't want them cheaply made; I require good quality." As the girls followed, Esme and Mr. Levy, they couldn't help but giggle at the poor man's attempts to flirt with the woman beside him.

"I can't believe you're old enough to be their mother," he said blushing. "Older sister, I'd buy but definitely not their mother."

"Thank you," she smiled, "but this isn't half of them. My husband and I have ten children in total."

"Ten!" he choked. They reached the bed section and Mr. Levy motioned toward the beds, "These are the beds that have matching bunks."

They walked through the small section, "I like this one," Erin said stopping in front of a white chunky bed.

"That is nice," Alice and Nessie agreed.

"I guess we'll take that style for the white," Esme told the salesman pointing toward the one the girls were admiring.

"Think how hot Jake or, in your case, Seth would look in this black one," Nessie whispered to Erin.

"Yeah if they'd fit," Erin retorted, the two giggled as Alice announced to Esme that they'd found the dark set as well.

Esme smiled and followed the man toward the mattresses. He told her the differences between coils, springs and foam before she agreed to pocket coils and headed for the checkout. "How soon can you have this delivered," Esme asked as the purchases were rung in.

Mr. Levy checked the stock through his computer, "Looks like luck is on your side," he grinned. We have everything in stock and should be able to make delivery Wednesday."

"Wednesday would be lovely."

"Your total is $19 199.54," Mr. Levy croaked.

Esme didn't say a word, she just handed him her credit card and smiled. "We'll need to stop for paint before we head home girls," she told them as she signed the bottom of the receipt.

"As long as I'm home before bed," Nessie said sheepishly.

"Oh please! Jacob would wait up for you all night if he had to," Erin teased.

"True," she blushed, "but I don't want him to have to."

Esme finished filling in the delivery information, thanked Mr. Levy for his help and headed for the car. They piled out again when they reached the hardware store, and fanned out to find the perfect teenage human looks for the bedrooms.

Alice returned with a deep blue and bright yellow, "I have the perfect bedding in mind for these colors."

Erin and Nessie had agreed on a soft pink with a dark pink as accent. "We have the perfect idea for these ones too," they said together.

"I've chosen tans and greens for the boys' rooms," Esme added as they gathered at the front of the store.

"I don't see them getting here until 7:30," Alice told everyone the Wednesday the furniture was to be delivered as they grabbed their backpacks for school. "We'll get home long before they get here, so you big strong men will be on hand to help unload the truck." Everyone laughed knowing full well that the girls could lift as much weight as the 'strong men' could but because of their 'secret' the girls got to pretend to be weak human girls.

"Bella!" Jessica Stanley squealed as the Cullen kids entered the school. "Guess what?" she asked and then plowed on without waiting for an answer, "We're going to be billeting a cheerleader for Nationals. I'm so excited!" she squealed again, "Actually, getting to know a girl that isn't from Forks."

"That's awesome, Jess," Bella smiled. "Turns out we're going to be billeting a few players and cheerleaders too."

"Really, that's totally amazing," she giggled. "I tried to convince my parents to billet a player instead of a cheerleader but that was a definite no go." Bella just laughed and continued to her locker with Edward beside her and Jessica trailing behind.

"Mike's parents are taking a couple of players," Jessica babbled. "I still can't believe we actually get to host the National High School Basketball Championships. Think of all the new HOT guys that'll be running around this place."

"Uhm, yeah, wahoo," Bella said sarcastically.

"Well, I mean, never mind," she turned to leave. "See you later. Bye."

"Bye Jess," Edward and Bella said together.

The entire school was buzzing about the upcoming tournament. It turned out that most of the parents of Forks High School students were billeting at least one member of the coming teams or squads. The limited number of available rooms to rent had already been booked and there weren't nearly enough of them to house the coming hoard anyway.

"Today was a total waste of time," Rosalie complained as they headed into the house after school. "All anyone can talk about is that stupid basketball thing coming up. Not an original conversation in the crowd."

"I think it's gonna be fun," Emmett chimed in. "I can't wait to eavesdrop on the poor kids that get stuck with us," he guffawed. Everyone chuckled at the thought of listening in on the conversations the humans would think they were having in private.

"You're totally right, Em, I never thought about it that way," Rosalie grinned devilishly, "this could be fun."

"I just hope no one is overly emotional," Jasper countered, "and if they are please," he put his hands together as if in prayer, "let them be happy."

"My poor baby," Alice said kissing the tip of his nose. "I'm sure it'll be fine. Oh and don't forget to get help moving the new furniture," Alice reminded no one in particular.

"Riiiiight," Emmett rolled his eyes. "Thanks Mom."

"Esme," Alice said not raising her voice knowing she'd be heard.

"Upstairs vacuuming, well about to," she answered and Alice was gone in a flash while the others went about their day.

The movers arrived precisely on time and rang the bell. Rosalie was the first one to the door, "Yes?"

"Ah, uh, hi," the man stuttered, "we're uhm, here to deliver the furniture you ordered."

She smiled, flustering the man further, "Just a minute. I'll get my mother." Turning to face the stairs, she remembered to yell like a human, "Mom the furniture's here!"

"Coming!" she called back as she walked down the stairs at normal speed.

Rosalie gestured for him to enter before swaying her hips as she walked away from the already flustered man. Esme, with Alice on her heels appearing seconds later,"Yes. I'm Mrs. Cullen."

The man tore his eyes from Rosalie and directed it toward her mother. A little surprised he smiled, "We're here to, uhm, deliver your furniture. I, uhm, we're sorry that we're a little later than we expected to be. I had to wait for some help. It's a rather large order, as you know."

"Oh that's alright," she assured him, "but my sons could have helped you. There was no need for you to bring the whole crew."

As Esme and the two men headed out the door, one of the movers said, "Mr. Levy felt your sons may not be strong enough to help move things along at any real pace."

Edward, Seth and Jasper came around the side of the house laughing and joking around tossing a football between them. The movers' mouths opened in surprise at the appearance of the three large boys. "Where are your brothers?" Esme asked them.

"Emmett! Jake! Put your video game down, Mom wants yah!" Seth yelled.

"Very childlike," Jasper whispered as the three boys burst out laughing.

The salesman that had sold her the furniture along with two other men climbed out of the car that was parked in front of the delivery truck. "Mr. Levy, how lovely to see you again," Esme greeted him.

"Mrs. Cullen," he blushed.

"There was really no need to bring the extra men," she told him. "My sons are more than willing to help."

"I can see that now," he chuckled and looked toward the boys that were standing to the side. "But after seeing your daughters, I guessed your sons must be…" he trailed off as Jake with Nessie on his back, and Emmett right behind him, exited the house.

"Yes, Mom?' they drew out the word Mom. "You needed us for something?"

Shaking her head, "Jake put Nessie down and you and your brothers go help these men with our new furniture."

Nessie pouted as he put her down, "Sorry, I'll give you a ride later," he winked at her. Edward groaned as the five boys moved toward the back of the truck.

"Holy…sssh…oot," one of the men said when he was able to get a good look at Jacob and Emmett. "Do either of you boys need a job?"

"Thanks but we should probably graduate from high school first," Emmett chuckled at the look on the man's face. The men very quickly got to work unloading the trailer while Mr. Levy shamelessly flirted with the happily married woman with ten teenage children as he marked each piece off his list as it was taken into the house.

An hour and a half later, a job the family could have easily accomplished in mere seconds, was finished. The delivery truck was completely emptied and the delivery people, along with Mr. Levy, were on their way back to Seattle.

"I'll bet any of you that I get my room done first," Emmet wagered to the others as they entered the house for the last time.

"You're on," Jasper and Edward agreed readily.

"As much as I'd love to get in on this little competition, I have a promise to keep," Jake said as he flung Nessie over his shoulder and headed out of the room.

Edward cringed, grabbing his wife, "I call teams," he said and the pair disappeared up the stairs.

"I think I'll pass," Seth said. "I'm liking Jake's idea way better. Come on babe, I'll give you a ride too."

Erin jumped up and raced out after him, "See yah!"

"Why do they have to be so open about their physical relationship," Edward whined to Bella. "Isn't it enough I know what their up to when they disappear together?"

Bella snickered, "Ahhh, my poor little muffin."

"Ready. On your mark. Get set. Go!" Emmett called to signal the start of getting their chosen room together.

"You better not damage any of my walls," Esme warned as an evil chuckle escaped Emmett's lips.

By the time Jake and Nessie returned, followed shortly after by Seth and Erin, the rooms were ready for their new occupants. "So who won?" Nessie asked as she plopped down on the sofa beside Alice.

Alice smiled brightly, "Jasper."

"No way! How'd Uncle Emmett take it?"

"As you can see, he and Jazz are both missing," Alice almost laughed. "Emmett challenged him to a dual or something for beating him."

"You're kidding, where are they?" Nessie asked excitedly. "I wanna go watch."

"I think you should come to bed instead," Jake said. "We have school in the morning and you know how vampires can be when it comes to this stuff."

"Really Jake?" she asked exasperatedly. "I don't want to go to bed yet, it's still early."

"Okay but I do and I sleep way better when you're in bed with me," he mock whined. "Now let's go cause I'm really tired." Alice and Rosalie laughed as Nessie got up and followed her wolf to bed.

The next day passed quickly. All anyone seemed to be talking about was either the tournament or the students that would soon be invading their school. "How are our guests getting from the school to the house?" Erin asked suddenly the night before they were due to arrive.

"Oh my gosh," Esme gasped, "I have no idea. I never even thought about it."

"Don't worry my dear," Carlisle kissed her forehead. "I've already arranged to have two escalades dropped off here tomorrow afternoon. You'll take one and I'll take the other; that will be enough seats to bring your new charges here so you'll be able to take care of them."

"What would I ever do without you?" she sighed snuggling into her husband.

As the sun started to set, a nervous tension began to flow throughout the Cullen house. "One full week with ten humans' blood always in the house is scaring me a little," Nessie confessed to Jacob as they lay in bed later that night. "I mean, I'm okay at school but this is nonstop temptation. I get to come home to clear my nose of the smell. I won't have that when they're here."

"Don't worry, baby, you can do this. No problem at all," Jake told her tracing circles on her bare back. "If it gets to be too much, let me know and I'll take you away."

"My hero," Nessie teased before kissing him passionately.

"Plus Erin is always here and that doesn't seem to bother you."

"I forget she's human," Nessie admitted a little embarrassed by the admission. "She always smells like Seth."

He laughed, "I can understand that." Jake pulled her in close and they both drifted off to sleep.

"It's new friend day, it's new friend day," Emmett sang like a little boy on his first day of school, bouncing on Nessie and Jake's bed.

"Go away," Jake mumbled.

"No way," Emmett boomed. "Do I have to pull the covers off you?"

"You're more than welcome to," Jake eyed him, "but be warned, Ness finds it too warm for both me and pajamas in our bed and seeing as I'm here…" he let the sentence trail off.

"Ew… pass," he dropped the edge of the blanket he was holding and left the room.

When everyone was up and ready they headed to school. "I have to be honest, I'm freaking out a little bit," Bella said as they drove away from the house. "Ten is a lot of people. How do we explain the fact that we don't eat?"

Edward frowned, "Easy, every now and then…" he took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat, "we do."

"Ew gross!" Bella scrunched up her face. "Esme owes me big time for this." Edward laughed as they pulled into the school parking lot. The rest of the day was filled with the school's final preparations for the nation's teams to arrive and for the fun to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucas came out of his room a defeated frown on his face. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain to his blonde curly haired, hot tempered, hasn't gotten any in over a month girlfriend that they wouldn't be sharing a room while they were away at Nationals either. She'd been right about there being few places to rent in Forks and what may have been available had already been booked for weeks. "You ready to go, Peyt?" he asked through her closed door.

"Sure am," she replied coming out and following him to the car; climbing in beside him and humming wantonly as she kissed him for the first time since they'd gotten up this morning. "Did you get the rooms booked? I really can't wait until we get some alone time."

Lucas hung his head, "The only way we're getting any alone time, Peyt, is if your Dad gets a call to go back to sea before we leave for Washington."

"What? Why?"

"There isn't a single room left to rent in Forks. I tried everything including offering double what they normally charge but they wouldn't budge. I'm sorry," he cooed.

"Ah Luke, we're gonna have to billet; that means it's going to be just like it's been since Daddy got home. When you billet with someone you don't get a choice of which people you stay with or who from your team or squad you'll be going with; if you get to go with anyone at all," she ranted. "And with my luck, they'll stick me with Carla," she shuddered at the thought. "And you'll get to stay with Nathan because of the whole you being brothers thing," she pouted.

"I know baby," Lucas said pulling her into his embrace. "I'm sorry. I really did do everything I could think of to get us a room and I'm sure Nathan would much rather be sharing a room with his wife."

Peyton glowered, "I know you did, Luke, but it was going to be just you, me and a hotel room for a whole week. I was soooo looking forward to falling asleep with you and waking up in your arms again like we were doing before Daddy decided he needed to spend time with me and came home. I miss you," she purred kissing him softly.

"I miss you too, Blondie. We'll work it out while we're away. I'll find a way for us to be together at least once while we're in Washington, I swear," he pushed a wayward curl from in front of her eyes. "I love you, Peyt."

"I love you too," she replied resting her forehead against his for a moment.

An evil grin suddenly spread across Lucas' handsome face, "Just think how pissed Nate's going to be when he finds out he still can't spend the night with his wife on this trip. They didn't really take a honeymoon so this was kinda going to be it for them."

Peyton chuckled, "Let me tell him. He's my best friend and I don't get to torture him much these days since he's become all happily married and totally blissed out."

Lucas snickered, "I'll just stand back out of the way while you tell him then, shall I?"

"Let's go, Luke, we've got bad news to deliver." They drove through town, their fingers entwined, Fallout Boy blasting through the speakers. When they pulled into the school parking lot a couple minutes later, Peyton pointed out their friends who seemed to be waiting for them, "Looks like everyone's present and accounted for."

"Did you get the rooms booked?" Nathan asked the second they were close enough to hear the question.

Lucas and Peyton both shook their heads, "Nope, there isn't a room to be had," Peyton told them trying to cover the smirk when she saw the look on Nathan's face.

"Damn Whitey!" he shrieked. "He did this on purpose! We worked our asses off to get invited to this thing and he screws up our time away from our 'rents! Nice!"

"We don't technically have 'rents to worry about anymore," Haley reminded him putting her arm through his. "We're married remember."

Nathan blushed, "I know that babe but the school said we had to be treated the same as unmarried students when we were away on school overnighters. No sharing rooms remember and we were going to make a mini honeymoon out of this trip and thanks to Whitey, I'm going to be in one house and you're going to be in another."

"Don't pout, husband, it's only for a week."

"Whitey owes me for this," Nathan growled. "And when we bring home the National banner, he is soooo going to owe me that much more for this."

"He's going to owe us all for this," Rachel said shivering at the thought of staying in someone else's house for an entire week.

"If he'd told us when he got the letter, we'd have been the first ones booking our rooms," Brooke said simply. "Whitey's been doing this 'keep it a secret crap' for years, we should have been watching for the damn invitation."

"Sho nuff," Skills added. "We can still have a good time doh. We just gonna have to be inventive."

"Whitey has the billet list, we'd better go sign the stupid thing," Tim told them. They followed him and Vegas into the gym.

The remainder of their time in North Carolina was spent preparing for the tournament; practices, packing and with Larry not scheduled to leave town until after they left for Washington, Peyton and Lucas didn't get that alone time they'd been craving.

The Tree Hill Ravens Senior Varsity Basketball team and their cheerleaders, much to Whitey Durham's delight, although he'd never tell his boys that, gathered in the Brunswick Amtrak Station ready to board their train for the first leg of their journey that would still take them into Chicago to change trains. "Listen up!" he shouted over the din, motioning for the teens to gather around him. "You students are going to be representing the people of North Carolina and I expect you to behave appropriately. I will not have a repeat of last year. Vegas! Tim!" he said pinning them down with his fierce gaze.

"No problem coach," Vegas assured him.

"We'll be good," Tim added. "Nate already threatened us."

Whitey nodded to Nathan in appreciation of his assistance with the troublesome duo. He wouldn't have kept them on the team after last year's incident if they weren't such good ball players and he really wants that National banner. "Brooke has your boarding passes, gather up your bags and let's get this show on the road," he said gruffly.

Everyone gathered around the brunette to grab their pass; the friends gathering off to one side, separate from the rest waiting as Brooke handed out their passes."Peyton! Haley!" she shouted finally handing them theirs; making the girls raise an eyebrow when they realized they were sitting together and not with Lucas and Nathan. "Don't dawdle," she said motioning them toward the departure gate. "Tim, Vegas, Skills, Jake, Theresa, Rachel, Mouth, Nate and Bevin," she said as she handed out the passes. "Looks like it's you and me again this year, Luke," she winked suggestively trying to take his hand; Peyton's eyes narrowed angrily.

"I don't think so," Lucas said pulling the passes from everyone's hands. "We're not doing this, Brooke," he growled under his breath, handing out the passes the way it should have been done in the first place.

When everyone was aboard and in their assigned seats, Whitey stood at the front of the car. "The coaches and chaperones are all in first class which is the next car,"he motioned behind him. "I want no trouble from you lot. Nathan and Lucas!" he waited for the boys to acknowledge him, "As captains of this team I expect you two to keep order back here. Make me proud boys."

"No problem coach!" Lucas shouted up to him.

"We got this coach," Nathan added.

Whitey disappeared through the door into first class while Nathan and Lucas took his place at the front. "Listen up people!" Nathan shouted. "This is going to come back on me and Luke if we have any problems on this trip. I…" he looked at his brother and grinned, "we will personally kick your asses if there are ANY problems, got it?" There were muffled noises of agreement from the group of students.

Lucas added enthusiastically, "Now let's get our asses to Washington and take this thing!"

"Girls!" Brooke shouted.

The cheerleaders were suddenly standing at equal intervals down the aisle between the seats and in loud clear voices the cheerleading squad went through a well-practiced and choreographed set of moves and shouted, "R*A*V*E*N*S! Go Ravens!" The team broke into loud cheers and cat calls.

"Woooooo!" everyone cheered as the train pulled out of the station, settling in for the trip to Chicago.

Peyton leaned her head against Lucas' shoulder after placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Even though things didn't quite work out the way we wanted them to, I'm still really glad we're doing this together this year, Luke."

"Me too," he told her kissing the crown of her head.

"Get a room, you two," Nathan jeered from behind them. "Should've gotten married like we did and you wouldn't be in the Daddy's home situation," he teased raising his eyebrows as he stood over them.

Lucas looked at the blonde girl resting against him, "Why didn't you think of that?"

"Screw you, Nate!" Peyton snapped at her best friend. "You should have suggested that weeks ago."

"I actually did suggest it to him the day his emancipation was granted," Haley said knowledgeably, "but he said he didn't want to."

Lucas' jaw dropped and he closed his eyes in disbelief, "Thanks for that, Hales."

"You got your emancipation?" Peyton asked.

"Peyt it wasn't…" he began.

"You don't want to marry me, do you Lucas?" she interrupted.

He shook his head, "That's not it baby. I do, I just didn't want to pressure you. I was worried you weren't ready. I…"

"I've been emancipated since just after my sixteenth birthday, Luke. I was the one that helped Nate to get his when Dan started giving him all that grief last year and I was also the one that convinced your mother to emancipate you when she left for New Zealand. We were living like we were married before my Dad came home but you didn't tell me yours was granted or ask me to marry you because you didn't want to pressure me or because I may not be ready?" she scoffed.

Brooke walked up beside them, "Good to know you're not going to go all Naley with her, Luke?" she said delightedly.

Lucas shot her a look, "Shut up! You're not helping."

"Nate, can you trade me seats, please? I don't want to sit with your jackass brother anymore." A satisfied grin broke out across the dark haired Brooke's face at Peyton's last statement.

"Ahhh, Peyt. Don't be mad at me," he pleaded.

She huffed and turned her head away from him, "Kiss my ass, Lucas."

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "It's not the only thing I wanna kiss," he told her suggestively hoping to distract her from being so angry at him.

"Yeah like that's ever going to happen again," she retorted heatedly, getting up and storming toward the washroom at the back of the car.

He stood and turned a furious glare on his best friend, "Thanks for that Hales."

"What? I just…"

"Yeah you just…" he snarled moving away down the aisle to where some of the other guys on the team were having a game of cards.

Peyton pushed past Lucas as she made her way back to sit with Haley; Nathan joining his brother at the back; giving the two girls some privacy. "I'm sorry Peyton. I shouldn't have said anything about Lucas getting his emancipation or you two getting married. He loves you, you know he does. He just really didn't want to pressure you into doing something you weren't ready for. We're only seniors and teen marriage doesn't work for everybody."

Peyton blew out a frustrated breath, "Lucas just…he doesn't talk to me about the future like he did with her, Hales. They had everything all planned out; 2 kids, big house, white picket fence, black dog named Rocket, her clothing line and his books…blah, blah, blah. But not once since we got together has he ever talked to me about any of those things," she bitched. "Since Karen sold the house and left to be with Andy and while my Dad was still away, we were living like we're married but he doesn't want to pressure me by making it real…come on? He just doesn't want to have that kind of a relationship with me."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Did I ever tell you the one about my best friend being a jackass?" she chuckled.

Peyton couldn't help the bitter bubble of laughter that escaped her lips, "He really can be sometimes, can't he?"

Haley nodded, "Especially when it comes to you, Peyton. He loves you so much he's afraid to hope for more than what he has with you from one minute to the next. Just give him some time, okay?"

"We've been together for almost a year, Hales. How much longer does he need? He was only with Brooke for a couple of months and they were already picking out china patterns," she said sarcastically.

Haley shrugged, "There's no pressure when you talk about things you know will never be, Peyt. He really wants all those things with you which is probably why he can't talk to you about it. He's afraid if he says it out loud and releases those hopes and dreams to the universe; he'll lose you," she explained. "I've been his best friend for a long time and I can guarantee that he's happier than I've ever seen him."

Peyton sighed, "I really love him and if he asked me to marry him I know what my answer would be, he should know it too."

Haley patted the blonde on the forearm, "It's going to be fine, I promise."

Peyton nodded and turned to look out the window. "If you say so," she whispered, brushing furiously at a tear. She stood to see where Lucas was and saw Brooke flirting with him again and plopped back into her seat.

"He doesn't want to be with her or he would be. God knows she's forever throwing herself at him like that," she blurted out without thinking, her hand instantly covering her mouth to stop the flow of words. "Oh my heavens, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that either."

"It is what it is, Hales. I'm learning to deal."

"I should go talk to Nate, I'll be right back."

"Sure," she replied closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the window.

Lucas Scott was not the type of guy to hit a woman but Brooke Davis was certainly pressing her luck. She was openly hitting on him with his girlfriend not twenty feet away and no matter how harsh he was when he deflected her advances; she wouldn't stop. Finally having had enough he grabbed the brunette by the arm and pulled her to the last row of seats and growled at her, "You have to stop this, Brooke!"

"I know you still want me, Luke," she purred.

"No I don't!" he snapped angrily. "I love Peyton. I'm in love with her and you're ruining it for me. Why can't you just take a hint? I don't want anything to do with you!"

"You told me you loved me, baby."

"Don't call me baby," he growled low in his throat. "I want you to leave me and Peyton alone and if she says she's getting any flack from you on the squad; I swear…" he threatened leaving it open ended unsure of how he'd handle it. He stormed back to where his teammates were still playing poker.

He kept himself at the back of the train for a little while longer making sure to give his beautiful girl the time he knew she needed to calm down before he went back to join her. "I'm sorry, Peyt."

"It's alright Luke. I understand. You don't see a future with me; I get it," she shrugged. "I just don't understand why you started dating me, when the future you see for yourself is with her."

"What?" he asked shocked by the conclusion his crazy girl had reached. "I don't see a future with her, Blondie. When I see my future it's full of curly haired blue eyed babies and you."

"Really Luke?"

"I've loved you since the first time I saw you and I plan on loving you forever."

Peyton wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, "I'm sorry I was being such a girl before, Lucas. I just…I have you now and I worry that I'm not going to be enough for you and you're going to realize that you still love her and go back to her. You told her you loved her last year, Luke, and now you're with me…" she trailed off.

"Brooke's great but she's not you," he explained to her again. He pulled her into his embrace and kissed her with everything he had, pouring all his love for her into that one kiss. When it was over she smiled at him shyly before they cuddled up together and drifted off to sleep.

When they finally arrived in Chicago, they gathered around Whitey, and waited for further instructions. "Apparently, we don't have to wait for our train to Port Angeles. We just need to get from here to gate 3 in the next fifteen minutes, get our boarding passes and get on the train."

"This is gate 17, Coach, we'd better get moving," Jake told him.

"You're going to have to carry your own bag, Rachel," Mouth told the cranky red head, "I've got my own to carry."

"Ah, Mouthy baby, can't you carry it for me?"

Mouth shook his head, "Nope sorry you're on your own, Red."

"Fine," she snapped grabbing the handle of her bag and storming away from him to join Theresa and a couple of the other cheerleaders.

They moved on mass through the station to get to their destination, everyone holding on to someone else in hopes of not getting separated from the others and accidentally left behind. Brooke trying to take Lucas' hand was rebuffed; being forced to hold on to Jake. Skills tightening his grip on Bevin's hand so she didn't get distracted by the number of people or the volume of specialty shops selling shiny souvenirs.

With only moments to spare Whitey stood at the steps into the train counting as his Ravens entered. "All accounted for," he said letting out a sigh of relief, "even dumb and dumber found their way," he said grinning at Vegas and Tim who blushed at his nicknames for them.

"Same rules as before," the coach said. "I'm still traveling first class; Luke and Nate are still in charge. Please make sure you have your team jackets on when we get off the train in Washington. There are going to be a number of the other teams and squads arriving at the same time we are and I don't want any of you going with the wrong team again," he said looking at Bevin. "Any questions see your captains," he growled as he disappeared into first class.

The group of twelve that had gathered at the Rivercourt the week before plus Mouth, gathered together at the front of the train the moment they were on their way to discuss what was going to happen when they reached their final destination since their original plans had changed.

"I hope I don't get stuck staying with someone that smells like feet," Mouth said shivering at the thought.

"It could be worse," Rachel suggested, "how about being stuck with one of those guys that likes to steal women's underwear?"

"I don't care as long as they gots real food in the fridge," Skills added. "Noffin worse then tryin tah play bball wit no food, man."

Lucas and Nathan nodded their heads in agreement. "Hell yeah," they said bumping their fists together and then with Skills.

"I just don't want to end up in some stranger's house by myself," Peyton told them. "I'm really not a people person."

"P Sawyer," Brooke chuckled, planning on fixing it so the blonde would be stuck with Carla; who she knew the girl couldn't stand, "if anyone gets to go in pairs, you'll be one of the two, alright."

"Thanks Brooke," she replied surprised that the girl would do anything for her.

"I just hope I don't have to share a bed with anyone," Bevin added her fears to the others.

Skills' head whipped around and looked at his girl, "I should say not! My shawty only sleeps wit me."

The conversation split off into smaller groups as the trip carried on. Lucas, Peyton, Nathan and Haley sat closer together to carry on a more private conversation."I'm hoping we get paired together, Peyton." Haley said.

"Me too," she agreed, "but I can't see Brooke letting that happen."

"It's not up to her," Haley retorted.

"Well, Luke and I are sticking together, right bro?"

"If it's at all possible, definitely," he agreed wrapping his arm around Peyton and pulling her close to him. "It's going to be okay, Peyt. I know you're nervous about this whole billeting thing but you've got your phone and you can call me anytime you want to, okay?"

"I know, I'm being silly about this whole thing but I'm a girl that's pretty much lived alone since she was fifteen, now they're going to stick me in a house with people I don't know that have actual parents," she said, goose bumps raising on her arms.

"It'll be okay, Sawyer. You got me, Luke and Hales looking out for you. If it gets too crazy we'll all be there for you, alright?"

"Thanks guys," she said gratefully.

"There's still quite a ways until we reach Port Angeles. I think I'm going to lose myself in a little Gatsby and snuggle with my girl. We can keep talking this thing to death but it isn't going to change a damn thing and we all know it. We're just going to have to play things by ear," he said pulling his book from his bag and leaning back in his seat, "Come here, Blondie."

Haley and Nathan moved back to their seats and she rested against him, "Getting married last year was supposed to prevent us from getting separated like this, Nate."

"Getting married last year was supposed to get me laid by my beautiful virgin girlfriend," Nathan teased. "It worked."

"Shut up," she replied slapping his chest.

"You love it."

Haley blushed and closed her eyes, "Your right. I do."

Nathan leaned his head against hers, "Me too."

The train got very quiet and time passed quicker than any of them expected. When they were finally pulled into the station they were once again gathered around their coach, Whitey gave them their final set of instructions. "This is it boys and girls. One more hour and we'll be in Forks. I want to thank you all for your behavior thus far and hope it continues throughout Nationals." He sighed as he looked at the group realizing almost everyone had put on their team jackets. "Tim, Vegas, Mark, and Stella please put on your colors before we get on the bus." He smiled brightly when he saw that Bevin had actually put on her jacket and was still with them. "I'll get your billet assignments when we reach the school. I'll be at the Forks Inn and I have my cell phone if you need to reach me. Please feel free to contact Nate or Luke first," he chuckled.

When everyone was dressed appropriately, they boarded the bus for the relatively short drive to Forks. One hour later, Whitey stood at the front of the bus,"Welcome to Forks High School, Ravens!" he said as the bus pulled to a stop and opened the door. He climbed off, the students behind him; returning moments later with the billeting list, "Theresa Diaz you will be staying with the Stanley's," he motioned to a family that was holding a sign with her name on it. "I'll walk you over."

"Hi! We're the Stanley's. This is our daughter, Jessica, you must be Theresa. Welcome to Forks."

"Oh my god, this is going to be so much fun," the girl named Jessica squealed. "I'll show you around and introduce you to life in Washington and you can tell me all about North Carolina. We'll become lifelong friends," she gushed happily.

"Thanks for having me," Theresa squealed back. "I'm so happy to meet you. I can't wait to see what things are like here and I'll introduce you to the boys on our team. We have some really HOT guys playing for the Ravens."

Whitey shook hands with the Stanley parents and gave them his card. "If you have any problems, please feel free to give me a call. I'll see you tomorrow at practice Theresa; ten in the morning."

"Thanks coach. Come on Jess, lead the way."

When Whitey reached his still gathered team, he looked at his list again, "Shit, I should have warned them about putting those two together."

"Problem coach?" Nathan asked.

"Sort of, do you think you can threaten those two one more time," he said motioning toward Tim and Vegas, "before I turn them over to their billet? They're going together," he said showing Nate the list.

Nathan's jaw dropped, "Uh yeah, sure coach no problem." He walked toward the trouble causing twosome. "You jackasses are staying together," he told them, "I swear if you embarrass coach, me or the Ravens, you'll be carrying your ass back to Tree Hill in a brown paper bag. Got it?"

Vegas and Tim smiled and nodded. "We got it, Nate, no worries," they said in unison.

"Riding the pine pony during Nationals would really suck boys so I'd better not hear a damn thing about you. Go see Whitey and he'll take you to your billet."

The hell that could be the pair, grabbed their bags and followed their coach to meet the Newton's who they would be staying with for the next week. "Tim Smith and Johnny Vegas this is Rick and Karen Newton and their son, Mike."

The boys shook hands with the three and put innocent smiles on their faces, "Hi."

Whitey sighed, "If you have any trouble with these two call Nathan or Lucas Scott. Their captains of the team and handle these two better than anyone else. Here's my card. My numbers on the front and the boys are on the back, just in case."

"Welcome to Forks boys," Karen said smiling happily. "I understand you have practice at ten tomorrow morning, so we'll make sure you're not late."

"Thank you," they answered together.

Whitey walked away, concerned that the Newton's were being stuck with them but hoping Nathan's threats would keep them in line. Chuckling happily as he checked his list again, "Nathan, Lucas, Skills, Mouth, Jake, Haley, Peyton, Bevin, Rachel and Brooke you will be staying with Dr. and Mrs. Cullen and their children."

"All ten of us?" Lucas asked in amazement squeezing Peyton's hand and grinning at her.

"Yep, apparently all ten of you."

Peyton let out a sigh of relief. She had truly been terrified by the entire idea of billeting but now that she was going to be staying somewhere with Lucas and so many of the others from Tree Hill, she felt somewhat giddy by the prospect.

Carlisle and Esme approached from the sidelines, "Coach Durham?" Carlisle asked when he reached the group. "My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife, Esme," he held out his hand and Whitey shook it.

"I understand you've offered to take a large number of my kids. I really appreciate it but are you sure you want to take that number."

Esme smiled warmly, "We have ten teenagers of our own, Mr. Durham. I'm sure ten more can't be that much more difficult."

Whitey's eyes opened wide in surprise, "Please call me Whitey." he said taking a breath, "Wow, ten of your own and you want to take ten of mine. Bless you," he smiled warmly back at the beautiful woman. "You certainly don't look old enough to have ten teenage children."

Carlisle chuckled, "We get that all the time. We've kind of collected our children over the years since we've been married; through foster care and straight adoption. They're a great group of kids and I'm sure having yours around will just add to the experience."

"Alright well, I'll introduce you to the gang. This is Nathan Scott, co-captain of the Ravens and his wife, Haley." Whitey huffed. "I know their way too young to be married but I warned 'em and they went and did it anyway."

Esme covered her mouth and chuckled a little at Whitey; if he only knew. "I'm sorry Nathan and Haley. I wasn't made aware of your marital status so I wasn't prepared for you to stay with us in that capacity."

Haley smiled brightly, "That's fine, Mrs. Cullen. We'll be okay apart," she smirked at her dark haired husband.

"Please call me, Esme. All of you."

Lucas stepped forward, "I'm Lucas Scott. The other captain of the Ravens and Nathan's older brother," he shook each of their hands.

Whitey took over again, pointing to each as he said their name, "Antwon 'Skills' Taylor, Marvin 'Mouth' McFadden, Jake Jagielski, Peyton Sawyer, Brooke Davis, Bevin Mersky and Rachel Gatina."

"Welcome to Forks," Carlisle said. "Please call me Carlisle and if you boys would follow me and the girls can go with Esme. We'll get you home out of this mist and settled into your rooms. I understand there is a practice in the morning. We'll be sure to have them here on time," he shook Whitey's hand again and led the boys toward his Escalade.

Esme gestured for the girls to follow her. They grabbed their bags and followed the woman to her SUV. She unlocked the vehicle and the girls loaded their things into the back and climbed in; while she quickly pulled out her phone before getting in herself, calling her Jake's cell, "Please make sure that you and Seth are properly dressed before we arrive. That means shirts. Do you understand me, Jacob Black?"

"Yes Mom," he replied, getting a chuckle from her. "See you when you get here with my shirt on and Seth too."

"See that you do." She climbed in and started the car, smiling as she buckled her seatbelt. "I'm sorry for the phone call. I just needed to warn a couple of my boys about something before we get there."

"That's fine, Mrs… sorry Esme," Haley said.

Rachel leaned over and whispered in Brooke's ear, "Thank god she asked them to put shirts on. With our luck, they probably have big round tummies hanging over their belts."

"You have sons, Esme?" Brooke inquired.

"Yes, five of them," she smiled having easily overheard the remark Rachel had made about 'her sons' bellies.

"Five!" Rachel croaked, "Five sons?"

"Yes, five daughters, as well."

"Wow," Peyton said surprised. "I've never been around such a large family."

"You have no brothers and sisters dear?"

"I'm an only child," Peyton told her. "And so are Rachel and Brooke. Bevin here has a much younger sister. Haley is the only one with an actual family. They have seven kids."

"It won't be much of a change then for you, Haley dear," Esme said knowingly. "I've set up your rooms so that the five of you will remain together; three in one room and two in the other. I thought you'd be more comfortable that way."

"Thank you, Esme. That's very nice of you," Haley gushed.

"You're very beautiful," Bevin said suddenly. "Simply stunning."

"Thank you, Bevin," Esme said smiling at her by way of the review mirror. "So are you dear," she returned the compliment making the girl blush. Silence overtook them as they drove through the dark streets.

Carlisle pulled out of the school parking lot. "Did you boys have a nice trip?"

"It was great. No bad weather," Mouth said from the very back. "I don't like trains much."

"Did I understand correctly that one of you is named Jake?"

"That would be me," Jake replied.

Carlisle sighed, "This could get interesting. One of my sons' names is also Jake but we can call him Jacob if it will make it easier for you. "

"My friends call me Jagielski and my parents call me Jacob so you can call me by either of those. I don't think it'll be a problem for anyone other than Brooke; she always calls me Jake."

"Or Jakey," Lucas teased.

"Shut up, Luke!"

Carlisle smiled to himself; these boys were comfortable with him already. This idea of Esme's just might turn out okay after all. "Our Jake is funny about his name. He likes to be called Jake. Jacob tells him he's in trouble for something."

"Hey Doc, did I hear you gots ten kids already at yo' house?"

Carlisle nodded, "My wife and I have ten teenagers, five boys and five girls."

"Woah dawg that's a lotta kids."

Carlisle couldn't contain the chuckle Skills statement brought on. "You're right, Antwon, is it? Or would you prefer Skills?"

"Either. I answer to bot' but I likes Skills."

"We'll see how it goes then. And you?" he asked looking in the review, "Mouth or Marvin?"

"Mouth!" he said louder than he intended. "I hate being called Marvin," he replied with a shiver.

"I'll warn you both, Esme will probably call you by your formal names."

"Thas alright, man, we can live wit it," Skills answered wearing his trademark grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The two vehicles carrying the teens pulled up in front of a huge mansion. "Wow!" Brooke gasped from the back seat. "I come from money but this place puts mine to shame."

"Mine too," Rachel agreed.

"It's beautiful, Esme," Haley added.

She smiled brightly, "Thank you. I designed it myself."

"You did?" Peyton asked in surprise. "It's a work of art."

"I think that's the best compliment I've ever received, Peyton. Thank you."

The girls climbed out of the car and formed a line looking up at the house that would be their home for the next seven days. The front door suddenly opened and out came two bronze skinned boys as previously arranged by Esme. She let out a low sigh of relief when the pair appeared wearing the shirts she'd requested they put on.

Carlisle and the boys joined the girls, bags in hand; the boys that had come from the house approaching them. "Please tell me those two don't play basketball,"Nathan groaned looking up at them.

Carlisle chuckled, "No they don't so you don't have to worry about that in the games this week."

Nathan let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god for that."

"Do they build all the boys in this town like them?" Rachel asked hopefully.

Esme chuckled, "There are one or two more of the pack around."

"Was it these two you asked to put shirts on?" Rachel asked, "cause if it was it truly wasn't necessary."

"These are our boys, Jake and Seth," Carlisle introduced them.

"Boys would you please carry the ladies things into the house," Esme told them authoritatively.

"Yes Mom," Jake said winking at her and grabbing a couple of the bags from the trunk and leaving a couple for Seth. "Come on bro you need to earn your keep."The two disappeared back into the house. And Esme led the way for them to follow her inside, Carlisle bringing up the rear closed the door behind them.

They looked around, "This place is unbelievable," Mouth whispered.

"Nice digs," Skills threw in. "My compliments to your decorator."

"Esme designed the house," Carlisle said proudly, "Inside and out."

"With some help from yours truly," Alice said appearing in the room. "Hi, I'm Alice."

"Where are the others?" asked Esme.

"Ness and Erin are in the living room and the others aren't back from their run yet."

"Come along and I'll introduce you to the kids that are here." Carlisle said showing them into the living room. When they entered the room everyone got up from where they'd been sitting. "I'd like to introduce you to our guests, they're the Ravens from Tree Hill, North Carolina."

Esme jumped into the conversation, "Each of you can introduce yourselves."

"Jake Jagielski," each of the Cullens nodded committing the name to memory.

Carlisle chuckled at the look of consternation on his Jake's face. "This Jake," he said placing his hand on Jagielski's shoulder, "has agreed to go by either his last name or Jacob to avoid any confusion between the two of you."

"Thanks," Jake said reaching out and shaking Jagielski's hand. "I appreciate it."

"No problem."

"I guess that cleared that up, easy enough," Carlisle said.

"Lucas Scott," he said introducing himself.

"Antwon 'Skills' Taylor but you can call me Skills."

"Peyton Sawyer."

"Brooke Davis."

"Rachel Gatina."

"Marvin McFadden but you can call me Mouth."

"Bevin Mersky but you can call me Bevin," the bubbly blonde said making everyone grin.

"I'm Nathan Scott and this is my wife, Haley James Scott."

"Their actually married," Esme whispered only loud enough for her own to hear.

"These are a couple of our children," Carlisle said, "Jake and Seth Black, Erin, Alice and Renesmee Cullen."

"Renesmee, that's a beautiful name," Haley said brightly. "Where did you find it?"

"It's a combination of her grandmother's name and mine," Esme explained, "but we call her Nessie."

"Like the monster?" Skills asked.

Jake laughed, "Exactly. She's the baby and she really can be a monster sometimes. We all spoil her terribly." Nessie blushed as the new people smiled at her.

"The others should be along shortly," Esme told them. "Would any of you care for something to eat?"

"Yes!" Jake and Seth yelled out causing the Tree Hill kids to laugh.

"I wasn't talking to you two, wolves. I was talking to our guests."

"I can always eat," Skills told her.

"None of us has really eaten much since we left Tree Hill, Esme, just train food. We should probably all eat something and I can certainly cook for this horde, I'm used to it."

"Oh no dear," Esme said. "I love to cook. I'll take care of it. You should all go and settle yourselves into your rooms while I get something prepared."

"Are you sure?" Haley asked concerned by the amount of work that went into feeding this bunch.

"Yes of course, go ahead. This group cannot rival Jake, Seth and their pack of friends when they come for dinner. I'll be fine. You go on ahead."

Alice turned to Brooke, Rachel and Bevin, having seen that this was the best way to separate the girls, "I'll show you the way, come on." They followed her up the long flight of stairs to the third floor of the massive house.

Jake motioned for the guys to follow him. The boys grabbed their bags and followed him up the stairs. He led the way with the others following, Lucas at the back of the line with Seth.

"Is the dark haired married guy your real brother?" Seth asked. "I noticed you two have the same last name."

Lucas smiled, "Yeah my younger brother actually."

"Younger brother? You look the same age," he said in surprise.

Lucas laughed, "I'm three months older; same father, different mother."

"Hmmm, I guess you two would like to room together then."

"We'd appreciate that."

"Not a problem. Hey Jake, the brothers in the two man room."

"Alright," he replied.

When they reached the third floor, the girls' luggage stood against the walls. "This is your room," Alice said showing them the two tone pink space. "If you grab your luggage we can get it all moved in there so you can unpack."

Brooke spoke up, "The Prada Pink bags are mine," she said reaching for the handles.

"The Tiffany blue are mine," Bevin put in grabbing her suitcases.

"The Gucci Leopard print are mine," Rachel said grasping the handles of two of her four bags.

"You girls like clothes," Alice said excitedly as the girls started to unpack; knowing the answer before any of them could speak.

"We live for clothes," Brooke told her.

"Worship them is more like it," Rachel added.

Alice clapped her hands together joyfully. "Me too. I'd show you my closet but I've had to move some things around recently so it's not as impressive as it usually is."

"I have a big walk in at home but nothing like this one," Bevin said coming out of the closet, hangers in hand setting them in a pile on the bed. "I got dibs on the top bunk," she squealed, "I love being on top."

"I've got the single that gives you the bottom, Rach."

"Fine, whatever," the girls with Alice's help, continued unpacking their suitcases and talking about current fashions.

Downstairs Nessie and Erin offered to show Peyton and Haley to their room. "It's this way," Erin told them.

"This place is truly beautiful," Peyton said appreciating the artistic lines of the space and the beautiful paintings on the walls.

"Mom chose each piece in the main living areas," Erin told her. "Individual spaces were done by the owner."

"I hope we're not putting y'all out too much," Haley said. "Taking in ten strangers is overwhelming for anyone."

"Mom loves this stuff," Erin replied. "She's always wanted the opportunity to help out in Forks and this tournament is really letting her get involved."

"You two take this room," Jake pointed to the first door on the left. "You others, it's the door further down on the left at the end of the hall. Come down when you're ready." He gestured for Seth to follow him as he headed back downstairs.

The boys separated into their rooms and started unpacking; Lucas and Nathan waiting impatiently for their girls to show up. It had been a long time since they'd had a few moments alone together since they'd arrived in Washington and they missed it. "We're a long way up in this house, big brother. You think anyone would notice if I kicked you out of here and spent some time alone with my wife tonight?"

"God I hope not, Nate, cause I'd like to spend some alone time with my girl too." The brothers bumped fists and quickly finished up, flopping down on the beds when they were done.

"Your brothers are HOT!" Rachel suddenly blurted out during their discussion of current designers.

"Uhm, thank you, I guess."

"Are the others that hot too?" Rachel asked. "Your Mom mentioned there are five boys in the family."

"Jake and Seth are the only Native American brothers I have," Alice told her.

"Okay but are the others hot?"

"They're my brothers. I'm not sure how to answer that."

"Do they have girlfriends?"

"Yes!" she said quickly. "All of them do."

"That will make this all the more fun," she muttered under her breath not knowing that Alice could hear every word clearly.

Half way up the stairs, Nessie, Erin, Peyton and Haley, ran into Jake and Seth coming back down from showing the boys their space, "I'm going to our room," Jake said looking at Seth but running his finger along Nessie's arm. I'll see you in a little while."

Nessie nodded only slightly, and Peyton smirked in both recognition and confusion at the gesture. These two were supposed to be brother and sister but she could sense a strange connection between the two; something like what she shared with Lucas. The intuitive blonde thought that maybe things were not quite what they seemed in her beautiful home away from home and she couldn't wait to figure out the answers.


End file.
